<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elsamaren at its finest (Elsa is a top) by Baba_Demon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885738">Elsamaren at its finest (Elsa is a top)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba_Demon/pseuds/Baba_Demon'>Baba_Demon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba_Demon/pseuds/Baba_Demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymaren is in a bad mood and Elsa, with her cold hands, wants to rectify that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Femslash February 2020 Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elsamaren at its finest (Elsa is a top)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpMom1890/gifts">ShrimpMom1890</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Femslash February gift exchange: vampire and werewolf AU fictlet</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You know that smile, so antagonizing yet alluring. That smile is currently spread across Elsa’s face. Revealing her glistening fangs. Making Honeymaren’s face light up in a slight blush as she saw the pointed teeth that have grazed and even pierced her skin countless times.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa could feel let alone see the blush creeping its way up Maren's neck until it almost reached the woman's face, as she, <strong> <em>oh</em> </strong> so obviously stared at the vampire’s fangs. </p><p>This only served to make her smug grin wider as she traced her hands over Maren’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>As Elsa’s grin grew wider. Maren let out an exasperated ‘humph’ and scooted across the sofa with her back towards Elsa. Honey was clearly extremely annoyed that she had managed to get a reaction out of her usual composed self. This was apparently the wrong choice the Wearwolf felt Elsa’s chest against her back. Maren sucked in a breath as she felt a cold hand brush against her stomach underneath her baggy (expendable) top.Followed by a low chuckle someone could mistake as a low but beautiful sound that can only come with centuries of perfection. A wave of heat growing in Maren's abdomen.”Feeling defiant are we today Honey?”  Maren let out a low growl as Elsa’s voice rumbled in her ear which to Elsa was answer enough.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Elsa was in front of her gripping her jaw and crashing her cold, soft yet indestructible (Honeymaren had tried multiple times to no avail) lips against hers. Maren groaned into Elsa’s mouth at the impact and responded in kind to her lover’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they broke away, air has become a necessity. Honeymaren, for the first time that night, had a smile on her face and released a giggle at her girlfriend’s antics before saying “You never do cease to shock me with those sudden and not to mention impulsive movements of yours” and recloses the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>This time the kiss quickly heats up. Hands gripping each others hair and Elsa, with that inhuman strength of hers, picked Honey up and placed her on her lap. Elsa broke away from the kiss only to replace her lips on Marens neck. The action drawing out a low moan from the other woman. This served only to spur elsa on as she tugged at the bottom of Maren’s tunic. Honey raised her arms revealing her black bra. This was quickly removed by the vampires skilled hands, leaving her bared to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Though Elsa never got her turn to undress neither beings smile faltered throughout that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok. So this is my first fic so i hope you enjoyed it. I want to say thanks to my fellow demon (you know who you are) for beta reading it and giving me suggestions for improvements. I apologise for hownshort it is. At some point i may add another chapter that expands on the smut side of things but untill then the rating will stay T.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>